The present invention relates to bread slicers, and more particularly to compact bread slicers suitable for countertop use.
A wide variety of bread slicers has been developed for high-volume commercial applications. However, many small food service operations (e.g. small bakeries, in-store bakeries, and delicatessens) although requiring a bread slicer do not have a need for, nor the resources to purchase, these high-volume slicers. Accordingly, a number of countertop bread slicers have been developed. However, these countertop slicers are not without their drawbacks.
One countertop slicer is illustrated in U.S. Pat. 2,789,606, issued April 23, 1957, to Solomon, and entitled BREAD SLICING MACHINE. This bread slicer includes a horizontal blade assembly and a hydraulically actuated cradle for both clamping a loaf of bread and forcing the loaf upwardly through the blade assembly. The cradle mechanism and associated actuating mechanism are relatively complicated, requiring hydraulics to both clamp the bread between a pair of fingers and also to shift the cradle upwardly through the blade assembly. The hydraulics are relatively complicated, expensive, and bulky. Further, servicing the hydraulic mechanism is relatively difficult.
Another countertop slicer includes a fixed cradle and a manually lifted blade assembly. A loaf is sliced by lifting the blade assembly, placing the loaf in the cradle, and releasing the blade assembly which slices through the loaf. This unit is relatively difficult to operate because the blade assembly is relatively heavy and not easily lifted.